


What If I Said Yes?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cuddy asks Cameron if she's in love with House, instead of turning the question back on her, Cameron admits that she IS still in love with House. And with House showing an interest in Cameron, Cuddy is forced to either make a move or lose the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Said Yes?

~ What If I Said Yes? ~

"Are you in love with House?" Cuddy asked.

Cameron hesitated before answering, "What if I said yes?"

~oOo~

NO. No, no, no!

This couldn't be happening.

But it was.

Cameron was hanging around House again, making up excuses to work with his team.

Flirting with him.

And House seemed to be receptive to it.

~oOo~

Cuddy cornered House alone in his office. She pushed him up against the only non-glass wall and kissed him, hard.

His cane dropped to the floor as he put his hands on her shoulders and tore his mouth away from hers.

"Hey-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Shut up. Don't say anything," she commanded.

Her hands clutched at the collar of his shirt as she pressed her mouth to his once more.

Again he broke the kiss.

_Why...?_

But her tortured mind didn't have time to delve into all her insecurities about what House might be feeling for Cameron, because at that moment her thoughts scattered in a million different directions and her mind went blank as House's hand cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed away the track of a tear that she hadn't known she'd shed.

"Hey, either cry or kiss me," he said softly, "but it's confusing if you try to do both at the same time."

Her breath hitched and a sob burst from her throat. She buried her face against his chest and wept.

"Somehow I get the feeling this little outburst isn't entirely about Kutner's death," he said as he leaned back against the wall - his harsh words at odds with the tender way he was holding her against him. "At least, I hope the kissing actually had something to do with me, and not Kutner..." He trailed off. "Sorry, that's probably not helping."

Cuddy snickered through her tears.

"You're you, House. I wasn't expecting anything less." She'd actually found his rambling a bit amusing. Did he honestly think she might have had romantic feelings toward Kutner? She lifted her head and gave him a small smile. "And the kiss was definitely all about you." She watched as a self-satisfied smirk formed on his face. "And I'm done crying now," she added, hoping he would take the hint.

"Good," House said, sounding genuinely relieved. He was bad at the whole trying-to-comfort-people thing.

Then he leaned down and kissed her.

~oOo~

" _How_  did that happen?" Wilson wondered aloud.

House had actually shown up at Kutner's funeral. Not only that, he was holding hands with Cuddy and the couple were leaning against each other...

Cameron was standing close to Wilson and, overhearing his question and seeing who he was staring at, she leaned over and whispered, "I told Cuddy that I'm still in love with House."

And her mischievous grin told him that she had been hoping for exactly this outcome when she'd done it.

~end~

 


End file.
